Bloodstream
by BadBoysLover
Summary: Damon/Stefan/OC: Angel Hyde - AU/Dangel. Angel's a Lumian, a warrior that fights evil & protects humans. But her life changes the moment she meets Stefan Salvatore. From that moment on, she'll be oddly linked to him & his darkly attractive brother, Damon.


**A/N: Wow, our first FanFic together! *excited* I mean together because after a year watching the wonderful work of two RPers (role players) in Twitter –one RPing Stefan book, and the other Damon book–, I thought that I _had _to _this_ write with them. We became friends there and, as we shared the same love for the TVD books, I asked them to join me to make this story come to life. They accepted (and I am so grateful that you did :)) and ever since then they've become my amazing co-writers, helping me to develop and improve many things for the story. (Including my twinie who always helps me when I'm stuck! :D) _I couldn't have done this without any of you guys. Love you!_**

**Well, the character's powers, her characteristics, and the story, in fact, –_and_ this specific scenario for the first chapter– was basically inspired by a dream I had. I chose BLOODSTREAM by Stateless –after, of course, consulting my partners– because the lyric expresses the way Damon book had always made me feel, perfectly. Apart from that, it has _everything _to do with the story. :) You shall see it soon. Having all these images in my head and the song, I couldn't help myself and decided to write them all down, creating the story you're about to read.**

**I don't promise that I'll update frequently, but I'll try my best. This story is the biggest challenge I've ever faced as a writer until now because it will need a lot of details I'm still working on. I just hope it comes out the way I want it.**

**This is the beginning of a new Dangel adventure. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it…**

* * *

_**1**_

"Damon," Stefan's voice broke the tense silence, unable to let his brother depart that way, "you don't have to leave."

They stood there, in the foyer of the large boarding house. Damon, dressed in all black, his demeanor was like no other. He was glaring at Stefan; his dark eyes, similar to how one might imagine the skies of Hell, blazing. He and his brother were complete opposites; Stefan, with his leaf green eyes and wavy hair; even their attitudes were nothing alike. Where Damon was rude and arrogant, Stefan was compassionate and tenderhearted.

The same thoughts ran through Damon's head over and over again, ~ All of them fall for my brother, no matter what I do, it happens again and again. How many more times can I stand this before I kill him; this time for good? ~

He didn't particularly _want_ to kill his brother, however, at the moment the thought seemed rather appealing. "Yes, brother," Damon finally said, his quiet voice somehow filled with an authority that even the most powerful would find intimidating, "I must. I can't stand being near you any longer, you and your little _friends_ make me sick. How can you endure being near those stupid humans? I don't think I will ever understand." His annoyance was quickly becoming hatred. He couldn't believe his brother; in his mind, the only reason Stefan wanted him to stay was so he could brag about him and Elena's love, even though this was no where near his brother's actual intentions. Stefan respected Damon in a way, although he couldn't put up with his ridiculous life-style. Blood and death was hardly the way of life Stefan could even begin to accept, but Damon welcomed it, took pride in it, in fact.

Stefan just stood there, his thoughts racing; trying to think of something, anything he could say to make his brother stay. "Damon," he paused, not wanting to sound weak in front of someone so incredibly strong, "don't do this. This is stupid, and you know it. People care about you here, no matter how much you seem to wish otherwise."

Damon simply rolled his eyes, a gesture that Stefan knew meant he had made his decision, he was stubborn that way. "Give Elena my best, brother. I'm sure I'll see you sometime; we always end up reuniting somehow. Try not to get yourself killed, yeah?" With that, Damon turned and elegantly strode out the door, leaving Stefan and this life behind.

* * *

A black Ferrari 458 Italia raced down the highway. Damon sat behind the wheel, hardly paying attention to the road or how fast he was going. The tinted windows allowed no one from the outside to see in, and he knew he could out-drive anyone that threatened to interrupt his path. He wanted to get to Italy, and as he thought about all of the things he'd have to say and do to get there, a smirk crossed his aristocratic features.

* * *

"Kayla Chandler," Angel Hyde said the ghost's real name with a slight British accent, smirking in satisfaction as the bodiless female stopped at the entrance automatically, clearly not expecting that her true identity had been discovered. "I forbid your exit from this house."

That order made the specter turn around to face her captor. Glaring at the young dark-haired woman laying on the floor, Kayla dashed forward, balling her fists, attempting to attack her yet again. Fresh blood made her stronger and her victim's bleeding was just starting to congeal by now.

"I command you to end your assault now," Angel instructed without hesitation, her usually soft voice pouring out determination.

The ghost girl froze mid-way instantly. She couldn't even struggle against the abrupt invisible shield that had her eerie body cogently fixed in place, compelling her to remain unmoving. This only revitalized the vibrant ire rattling within her.

Knowing that it was impossible for the spirit to disobey any of her commands, Angel's smirk became more prominent as she added, "Put the dagger down on the table, and walk away from it. You're _not_ allowed to talk or move _at all_."

Kayla's rage was practically tangible in the air as she strode forward reluctantly, and did what she was told. There was no resistance possible, even though she had tried. Her energy dropped drastically once the weapon was released and she backed off.

A pair of luminous hazel eyes, with the most beautiful shades of gold and honey-like tones, followed every single move the phantom made intently; waiting. As soon as she was back at her original position, her facade began flickering into revealing who she truly was.

"Nice trick," Angel complimented Kayla mockingly. "But you forgot about the mirrors." Almost touching on cockiness, Angel's stare was challenging as she wiped the blood from her mouth. It'd been hard but she finally had succeeded in controlling the ethereal woman stood in front of her, now blazing with anger; her face twisted into a mask of bare hatred while staring back. "Mrs. Summers," the Lumian called out the inn owner's name, maintaining eye contact with the dead girl the entire time.

Extreme tension had risen between them like an unseen force that flowed out of one another, expanding and repelling each other, making elusive sparks explode noiselessly when crashing.

The gaze of both women stayed locked on one another's. Kayla's vicious eyes were riddled with desire of vengeance whereas Angel's simply remained engulfed by unyielding defiance, radiating absolute confidence about her powers.

Lumians were guardians of the balance, a race of warriors that fought against evil. Using their expertise in different weapons and their ability to 'compel', Lumians guided spirits and demons to the world where they belonged.

Angel was a Lumian; one of the best, actually. And she was proud of it.

The arrogant quirk curling up her lips had swiftly turned into a full dark smile when the landlady entered the room a few seconds later.

Cassandra Summers' mouth fell slightly open the instant she saw the translucent figure standing in the middle of the entrance hall, assuming its true exterior shape. Her expression went from shock to confusion, but astonishment was the emotion that prevailed. The middle-aged woman was blinking rapidly as though she couldn't recognize the image taking form before her very eyes. She recognized her as one of her former tenants; the lonely, quiet girl that lived in the third floor and used to spend most of her time painting. ~She looked so innocent~, Cassandra thought at a loss for words.

Long reddish curls falling over pale features in a bright bloody cascade and two hellish jade-colored eyes lit up with vivid flames of pure wrath, completed Kayla's scary appearance. The combination of it all made her look like a devil. ~Exactly like a raging demon,~ Angel thought inwardly.

When the hotel's proprietor finally returned from her dazed state, she tilted her head to the side, separating her big blue eyes from the enraged spirit little by little.

"You're hurt, child," Cassandra exclaimed the moment she spotted the cut on the edge of Angel's lips, the bleeding wound in her left leg and the filthy, the aftermath of ripped clothes the fight had left her in. She took a step forward, intending to approach Angel, but she lifted her hand up in clear disapproval.

"Mrs. Summers, Kayla Chandler killed Sophie Williams and Michael Daniels," she explained solemnly.

"Why? Why did you do something like that?" Mrs. Summers inquired, aghast, looking at the soul whose eyes were piercing deep into Angel's, encased with unconcealed fury, reflecting plain awareness of her forthcoming punishment.

"Jealousy," Angel answered simply, drawing Cassandra's full attention back. "Kayla was secretly in love with Michael and when she found out he was going to get married, she went straight to him, exposing her feelings. Michael told her he was in love with Sophie and they loved each other. Not accepting rejection, she finally decided that if Michael didn't love her, he wouldn't love anyone. She caused Sophie's death by pushing her in front of a car. After losing his beloved, Michael was still not interested in her so she killed him and made it looked like a suicide. Then she killed herself."

Angel turned to look at Mrs. Summers for the first time since she got in; the woman's natural pale color was verging on translucent now.

"I can't believe it," Cassandra gasped, perplexed; her hands pressed against her chest, one upon the other in deep awe.

"Now," Angel glanced back at the blood-thirsty specter, "you're gonna follow_ her,_" she pointed to Mrs. Summers and continued, "and leave this world, once and for all."

"Me?" Mrs. Summers replied, terrified at the thought of taking the ghost with her. "No, I don't think I can do it!" Her eyes widened slightly and her crystalline irises became a faithful echo of her logical fright; her hands were trembling like leaves.

"_You must_. She has to leave _now_. I have to take care of the dagger so she can never come back," Angel spelled out. Mrs. Summers nodded apprehensively after a short pause, finally understanding the importance of listening to the instructions carefully. "Take her with you and make her cross over. Use the lift's hole; it's deep and dark. She needs to fall."

Making a spirit fall was usually simple. Once a Lumian compelled it, the ghost had to be pushed down into a lightless, profound space if it was evil, or be helped to jump off from a high place if it was a good or in-between soul. Portals to other worlds were opened at the warrior's order, sending any spirit to their final rest.

Demons… they were a _completely_ different and intricate story.

Cassandra's throat felt dry and so she swallowed thickly before speaking in a hesitant and tremulous voice. "Kay-Kayla…" Those vacant eyes, brimful with murderous hunger, were immediately fixated on the poor scared woman.

"Mrs. Summers," Angel interrupted, "don't be afraid. She can't hurt you now. All you have to do is guide her and say these words." She slid a piece of paper out of her pocket, and handed it to the old lady. Floating across the small, white piece of sheet, black-ink letters danced, spiraling around under Angel's touch until forming clear, actual words. Cassandra shuddered when Angel transferred the adequate amount of Power the gray-haired woman would need to make the ritual properly. "No harm will come to you. I give you my word."

Kayla was significantly peculiar. In rare occasions Ties were needed, and this time, indeed, they were very much required. Ties were a special combination of specific words that broke any external influence keeping a spirit in this world. Yes, Angel knew better; Kayla had had help. There was no doubt about it.

It wasn't usual that Angel gave this task to humans, but she was bleeding again and felt slightly lightheaded. The sooner the spirit was gone, the better. Angel had sensed Cassandra's aura. She was easily readable, clean, which meant that it was safe to hand the ghost to her. When they had finished, Angel would return to England and any remains of Power would fade along with Cassandra's memories about their meeting.

"All right," Cassandra replied slowly. She trusted the expert no matter how frightened she was. Despite herself, she inhaled deeply and continued, still a little bit uncertain, "Kayla, f-follow me."

Angel flashed a subtle smile, close to an imperceptible one, as she watched the landlady guiding Kayla's ghost to her final rest, but it quickly disappeared.

~I should've realized she wasn't Sophie,~ she reproached herself in her head. ~How could I not notice it?~

But Angel had never seen such a strong spell before. Chandler's spirit had gathered enough energy to actually materialize and hit her. The witch who had facilitated Kayla's return had a deep knowledge in necromancy; something that was really dangerous.

~Dammit!~, Angel thought, feeling her entire body hurting badly.

Pulsating, the long cut in her leg screamed for attention. Angel let out a heavy sigh and crawled backwards to the wall behind her. Little by little, she picked herself up off the floor, painfully getting to her feet. The deep wound would heal in a couple of hours but she had no intentions of waiting; she had to be in London soon. Once she stabilized herself, she looked at the bloody wound again, frowning. She was going to need more Drops than she'd originally thought.

* * *

Stefan stood frozen in the center of the boarding house lounge-room; the curtains were casting elongated shadows over the carpeted floor. What was he to do now? Every fiber in his being was pushing him to race after his brother, but he knew it was too late. If Damon was set on doing something, no one could take him his mind off its stubborn path.

The dark-haired boy unhinged his tensed muscles before collapsing into the nearest armchair, his head falling helplessly into his hands. Stefan had always thought about this day, in fact there had been a time where he willed for it to happen with every emotion he could muster up. But when it came down to it, Stefan didn't want his brother to leave him any more than he wanted to give in to his desire to kill Elena.

_Elena_… What would she say about all of this? Worry pooled over the brokenhearted vampire's features. For the first time, he got to keep the girl and he couldn't even enjoy it.

The empty house quivered quietly, nothing but the desolate sound of clocks ticking echoed throughout the long corridors and heights of stairs; it was ironic how time seemed to stand still for Stefan in this moment, yet clocks were the only things he could hear. The silence of the normally alive house made Stefan lift his slender fingers and run them through his thick locks raggedly, his eyelids fluttering closed as the boy's mouth twisted into a scowl.

Usually, when Stefan was upset Elena would be there to wrap her arms comfortingly around him, her silky locks draping across his shoulder as her soothing tone relaxed her lover, making everything instantly better. Stefan wanted Elena to be here with him right at this very moment. But he knew calling her home from Bonnie's house would mean he would have to tell her of Damon's leaving, and something inside of him stirred in fear of how she would react. Could he handle how upset she would be? Upset over another man; over his own brother…

Stefan's body coursed with adrenaline and devastation. He had never had the chance to think about life permanently without Damon. Even when the two brothers were apart, separated on either side of the world, Stefan had always expected Damon to _'grace him with older brother's presence_' as Damon would have put it – in a couple of years.

A sinking feeling was starting to arise in the immortal boy's heart, as if the true impact of what had just occurred had finally hit him as sudden as a punch. His family, the only family he had, had left him willingly and Stefan didn't see how anything was going to change his older brother's mind. A dreadful loneliness welled up inside of the green-eyed boy's soul, and whether he actually had one or not, did not matter, as soft sobs emitted from his lips.

* * *

**Tah-dah! T****hat was chapter 1! I'm so proud of our work together and really happy with the outcome, but, of course, now it's your turn to tell us what you think about it. Any opinion, comment, feedback are _utterly_ welcome and _very much needed _to improve our writing. So, _please_ leave a review! Even if you're not a member, you can leave one. Thanx in advance. :)**

**I wanted to thank my co-writers and amazing team of friends, again [YOU ARE FLAWLESS!]. We're all RPers and you can follow us in Twitter:**

**Me (Angel Hyde):** In_The_Twilight / AngelxOrxDemon

**Stefan book: **Saint_Stefan (who wrote Stefan's POV in this chapter)

**Damon book: **CharmingDamon (who wrote Damon's POV in this chapter)

**Stefan show: **RippahStefan

**Damon half-book/half-show:** DevilishDS

**Our Beta Reader, Cassie:** DiabolicalMinx

**Until next chapter…**


End file.
